


Her Legs Are Full of Secrets (That's Why They're So Long)

by moonkid28



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Warning: Loki, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkid28/pseuds/moonkid28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy might not be the brighter of the two twins, but he's fairly certain that letting a god slash enemy-turned-hesitant-ally-turned-even-more-hesitant-friend live in your apartment while they're having some sort of mental lapse isn't the best idea. Billy, however, didn't ask what Tommy thought was the best idea, so now he has to deal with the unfortunate happenstance of the aforementioned god being really, really, really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a sick!fic, I guess. There's not enough YA fic, and not nearly enough tommy/loki and I will fill up this tag single handedly if that's what it takes.
> 
> Not my first written fic, and I've done RPs before, but my first posted fic.

Okay, listen.

The dude-- chick-- whatever-- yes, they were hot. Loki was absolutely hot, and practically the definition of bangable, and literally a god-- goddess-- and probably very much up to a quick fuck somewhere, as they were apparently the patron god of unconventional and illicit sexual acts.

That, however, did not mean Tommy trusted the guy. Trust from Tommy took a lot, and he wasn't trying to have sex with anyone he thought might slit his throat in the middle of bedroom time, Gone Girl style.

You can't trust anyone with legs that nice.

It had all happened pretty quickly, and in typical Young Avengers fashion, almost completely accidentally. Loki had needed a place to stay and people he trusted to watch him. Billy, apparently, fell under that category. America was a definite no-- she was technically homeless, anyway-- Kate was babysitting the man child that was Clint, David would have been… awkward, Noh-Varr was still moping over Kate, and Tommy and Teddy lived with Billy.

“What's even wrong with you?” Billy asked, slightly confused. They'd decided to meet up for coffee at a local place in Queens; something public, and therefore, safer, in case Loki was actually trying to murder Billy without witnesses. The fact that the godling had neither laughed nor protested when Billy had said that was warning enough that something really was up.

Loki shrugged elegantly-- and only he could make a shrug elegant-- and gave him a half smile. “In general, or just right now? Because in general…” He sipped at the coffee, almost smirking, but his eyes were too tired to properly pull it off.

  
“Loki, cut the shit. This is my apartment we're talking about. The place where I, my brother, and my fiancé sleep, y’know?”

  
“Alright, alright.” He sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Do you remember the whole ‘Loki is suddenly six feet tall and not a prepubescent nine year old’ bit that happened on the Mother journey?”  
“Yes.”

  
“Well, it's having some repercussions. Not your fault, certainly, though mayhaps I shouldn't have tried to do that all over the span of, ah… one minute. Anyhoo~ it seems I've accidentally let loose a few less friendly and certainly less attractive versions of myself into your wonderful universe. I need to track them down. But what's wrong with me, ah…” Loki looked wildly uncomfortable for a brief second, then it cleared.

  
“I can't exactly control myself.”

  
“What?” Billy asked, surprised.

 

“My mind, it's not quite… and my body. I'll suddenly have all the strength I've ever possessed for an hour, and then boom: I'm back at a human strength where even you could knock the ever loving fuck out of me, no offense.”

  
“None taken. I have noodle arms.”

  
“And head wise: the other selves will sometimes start up in my brain, or I'll switch languages and become stuck in that one, or I'll completely forget what I was doing, or my mood will swing in the most irrational of ways.”

Billy took a long silence to think, swirling his drink a bit. The coffee seemed a lot less satisfying in that moment.

“So, basically,” Billy started, “You're asking to stay over my place, for an indefinite amount of time, until your body stops throwing a fit about you going through puberty in sixty seconds, because you're worried you'll accidentally kill yourself or level a city block.”

  
“That's certainly a way of putting it, but essentially, yes.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Okay?” Loki asked, surprised.

  
“Okay,” Billy answered firmly. “I remember coming into my powers, and it wasn't pretty. Tommy went to what was essentially mutant prison and got experimented on and tortured. You're one of us-- had you been human, you'd probably be a mutant anyways. And we're friends. I'm not sure if you have a lot of those, or had, but I think this is something friends do.”

  
“I do have one, thank you,” Loki said defensively.

  
“Who?”

  
“Verity. She's a good person.”

  
“How does she put up with you?” Billy joked, but surprise and amusement came over his face at Loki's sheepish answer. 

“She's a human lie detector.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's chapter one. Hopefully these chapters will be getting longer as they go by, but I wanted to get this out there and posted.
> 
> There'll be more of Tommy's POV in the next chapters, promise. Even a few of Loki's maybe, if I'm in the mood.
> 
> @ god why am i in rarepair hell
> 
> anyways, follow me on tumblr @ mysticpotstickers, yell at me to finish this fic and maybe ask me to fufill some prompts.  
> -Moony


	2. Talk the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has some explaining to do. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh? i'm sorry I don't post consistently and I have no memory and also i'm very bad? but like at least frank ocean's new album is out am i right

The ensuing fallout was actually less of a mess than expected, at least,

 

“You're kidding, he can't stay here!”

 

  
“Yes, he can! It's my apartment and my decision!”

 

  
“Our apartment, Bee! Ours! We're supposed to decide these things together!

 

Billy looked a little defeated at that, guilt painting his face, and Teddy sighed, pulling him by the wrist bodily until he was tucked into his lap on their little couch-- the same couch a certain obnoxious little godling might be sleeping on soon. Billy picked at his sleep shirt anxiously as Teddy tried to work through his anger about the situation, really thinking about the root of his problem.

 

“I don't want him to hurt you,” Teddy said finally.

 

“I don't think he will.”

 

“But you don't know that.”

 

“I owe him one, Tee.”

 

“You don't owe him anything, Billy. Anything at all.”

 

Billy sighed loudly, flopping back against Teddy's chest and throwing up his hands. “But I feel like I do! And besides-- there's more to our relationship than you think, than a lot of people think. You don't need to-- it's not bad-- well, not really-- but he did a lot of good for me. A lot. He's so hung up on being the bad guy and playing these-- these roles, but he did so much genuine good for me that the team didn't even see and-- we agreed not to talk about it, but… he really needs this, Tee. Please.”

 

Teddy looked down at his boyfriend's-- fiancé’s-- face, pleading with him and begging him to stand behind his decision, and honestly, could he really resist that?

 

“Fine,” he conceded, and Billy grinned at him, twisting and wriggling around until he could kiss him, and Teddy couldn't really be mad.

 

* * *

 

Tommy found out the hard way.

 

He'd been gone for the first few weeks that Loki had begun to live with Billy and Teddy, off somewhere with the Runaways-- he could never sit still, and between work and being a super, there was usually something to do somewhere. Whether or not it was with his own team was moot point, so long as he burned energy and kept himself busy. Besides, Molly missed him, as Vic had said. She'd never admit it, but he was the big brother she'd never had.

 

Right after he'd gotten back, however, he'd also gone clubbing. Another rush before he tried to pass out for the night-- or an hour, whatever-- expending the maximum amount of energy meant the maximum amount of sleep.

 

“No, hey, it's fine, my brother isn't here-- he's out with his fiancé, we're cool,” Tommy said, grinning at the girl holding his hand as he unlocked the door.

 

The two of them had met up at the club a few blocks away, and she was nice looking, but more importantly, she was cool, she loved dancing, and she didn't mind casual hookups. Lydia, she'd said her name was, right before buying him a round of drinks. If that wasn't an easy way to get into his pants, then “Hi, I'm Lydia, I'm a Scorpio, a mutant rights activist, and I bet you I can drink you under the table” certainly was.

 

She'd lost that bet, or would have-- speedster metabolism-- but he'd told her beforehand and they'd ended up back here.

 

“Don't bother turning on the lights,” Tommy suggested, pulling her inside. “I don't want Billy bitching at me about them if we fall asleep.” She nodded, grinning crookedly, and then pulled him in by the belt loops for a kiss.

 

It was a little frantic, rushed, both of them trying to pull off clothes and get to the bedroom as they kissed. Tommy pulled away for an instant, grabbing her hand again to simply pull her into his room, get out of the damned living room, and as he turned he was clocked in the stomach, wind knocked out of his body in a gush of air.

 

“Shit, shit,” Tommy gasped, jerking up from where he'd (almost) fallen, using the arm of the couch as leverage. Shit, that'd hurt, and scared the hell out of him, too. Maybe he should have turned the lights on… Lydia had narrowly avoided falling on top of him, stumbling backwards instead. She looked a little disheveled, but somehow, Tommy doubted that was from the little trip. After giving her a once over and a little smile, he looked over to find what he'd slammed into, expecting a package or one of Billy's nerd things, and instead saw the most gorgeous pair of legs he'd ever laid eyes on.

 

“Shit,” Tommy breathed.

 

“I thought you said no one was home…?” Lydia said, confused, backing away from the legs.

 

“I said Billy and Teddy weren't home,” Tommy corrected, looking just as confused as she sounded. “But I'm the only other person who lives here, so--”

 

At that moment, the legs showed their head and everything else they were attached to as whoever it was threw the blanket down to their waist. If Tommy had thought their legs were nice, then he really hadn't been ready for the rest, because this lady was more than hot. She was third-degree-burns with-a-side-of-smoking hot. Lucky-if-she-gave-you-the-time-of-day hot. Beat-you-up-and-you-would-say-thank-you hot.

 

“Well, you're not Billy.” Tommy managed to say, and to be fair, she was fixing him with a look that was just the right amount of boredom and contempt to make him squirm and look for an exit.

 

She snorted out something that sounded like a laugh, semi-glare fading from her face into a look of amusement.

 

“I’d hope not,” she said lightly, and shit, that was a deep voice-- sue him, he’d already been thinking about sex, he couldn’t be blamed at this point.

 

“Wellyou’renotTeddyeithersowhyareyou…”

 

“I'm staying with him while I'm going through something rather difficult,” she drawled.

Tommy stared for another moment, just for the accent, and she raised a brow at him. “You can bother me in the morning, Thomas. Right now, I really think it isn't polite to ignore your lady.”

 

He snapped out of his stare, glancing over at Lydia. Shit, he'd completely forgotten about her. Could he really be blamed, though? There was a goddamned stranger in his house-- apartment-- his brother's apartment-- whatever, there was a stranger in the place where he lived.

 

“Right, yeah-- sorry, c'mon Lydia,” Tommy said, dazed. He offered her a hand and they both went off into his room, but all night he couldn't get the girl off his mind.

 

In the morning, Lydia was gone, but she'd left a cup of hot coffee with her number on it, and a little note that said “If you're ever bored”. Tommy grinned, tugged on a pair of grey sweatpants, and slipped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, these chapters will get longer. I lost muse for a while, got into a few new fandoms, et cetera, y'all know. I should be posting something else on... sunday? Sunday's my birthday. I think i'll want to post some stuff. follow me on tumblr! you can shout at me to post new chapters and ask me for ficlets and little shit. i reblog a lot of writing prompts that no one sends me and I literally write as a job, so I should have some time. i'm over at mysticpotstickers.tumblr.com, if you're interested.
> 
> Up Next: Loki makes bacon, and Tommy is appropriately mystified by the half naked stranger in his home.


	3. Bacon: Meat Candy of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and Revelations.

The girl was no longer laid out across the couch-- instead, she was in some black robe in the kitchen, making what looked like six whole packages of bacon.

“You know Billy eats kosher, right?” Tommy said, and she snorted.

“Well it isn't for him, so he has no worries. Besides, you do,” she said pointedly, flipping the bacon with a wave of her hand. Tommy’s eyes narrowed. “Magic user-- you better not have dug in my head for that.”

“I don't need to ‘dig’, I was born telepathic. Some things I glean without meaning to, simply because they're always on your mind, or they're inherent parts of who you are.” She flipped the bacon again, and finally turned to look at him, and again, he was struck by her looks. “Besides, I am no imbecile. You said _Billy_ eats kosher, not _we_ or _I._ That was giveaway enough, no mindreading necessary.”

“Oh,” Tommy said, taken aback. Right, yeah, that made sense-- pretty smart of her, though. “Whatelsecanyoutell?” he asked, before his mind caught up to his mouth.

“You are either the eldest or a very attached younger sibling, though I'd put my money on elder,” she said lazily, green eyes half closed and her head cocked to the side. “You are protective, you dislike enclosed spaces and strangers, you're hungry, you like my legs, and you're bothered by the fact that you still don't know who I am.”

Tommy whistled softly, impressed, and stepped a little closer, leaning against the countertop. “Yeah. I'm a couple minutes older than Billy, oldest of our cousins and stuff.” “And the rest?” She said, humming, as though she already knew the answer. The bacon popped, crisp in the pan, and she flicked her hand in the direction of the stovetop. They landed on a plate neatly, and another package of bacon opened itself and settled in the pan, crackling and sizzling happily.

“Yeah. I'd like to know who you are. And you- weren't wrong. About the other stuff.” He looked a little embarrassed, or perhaps uncomfortable, at being read so well, though he'd requested it. She shrugged, turning away from him and taking toast from the toaster, slathering it in something from a squarish jar. “That isn't for me to say. If Billy hasn't told you, it isn't for me to disclose-- but honestly, how many green eyed shapeshifting magic users can your brother know?”

“You'd be surprised,” he muttered. “Too damn many. Our mom has green eyes. Teddy’s eyes are green when he shifts. Noh-Varr’s eyes are green. My eyes are green, but I'm not, like, any of those things, so I guess--”

“You're borne of magic. You have magic in your blood,” she said lightly.

Tommy frowned up at her-- she was, like, a foot taller than him, which made it a little awkward to talk to her. He decided to sit on the counter, which put them at more of an equal height.

“Yeah, but it doesn't, like… work. It's useless. I'm not like them. And don't-- I've argued about this a million times. I've--” he cut himself off abruptly, jaw snapping shut. Something about her made his defenses lower, but they were high and long standing, and it wasn't an easy feat to remove his barriers.

The woman shrugged in a move that was somehow elegant. “I won't pry,” she said lightly. Two plates appeared, and she opened up the oven to reveal four trays of biscuits with twelve golden, perfectly cooked biscuits on each one. Almost against his will, he took a deep whiff of them, and his stomach growled loudly.

She grinned lazily at him. Somehow, he got the impression that her death were deadly sharp, and it gave him the strange urge to stick a finger in her mouth just to see. Tommy shook himself a little just as she spoke up.

“I made extra,” the woman said graciously, and the plates grew just big enough to fit half of the food she'd made onto them with ease.

 

* * *

 

When Billy came home, Loki and Tommy were sitting at his kitchen table talking hesitantly, which was strange enough that he could only stare at them for a moment, groceries in his arms.

“Look at them,” he whispered, when Teddy made it up the stairs. He looked confused for a moment, but looked anyways.

“What?"

“They're _talking!”_

“Okay? Tommy’s a pretty outgoing guy,” Teddy said, still confused.

“Yeah, but Loki's _listening,_ and--” he double checked, looking hard for a moment, then murmured, “Gonna go with she/her right now, but I'll have to ask, but _she's listening!_ She isn't looking at him like she's bored and doesn't care!”

“I can hear you,” Loki called out, voice still the same low drawl, and Billy started, bags slipping from his hands. Tommy was there in an instant, a biscuit stuffed in his mouth and a grin on his face.

“What the fuck,” Billy said, dismayed. “The whole time?”

Loki turned to look at him, hair whipping around her face as Tommy put up the groceries. She seemed used to it, already, somehow. “Mm, yes. And I'll have you know, the only reason I look as though I don't care for your speech is because I went through my teen angst several hundred years ago. Oh, and of course, on the principal of my aesthetic, I don't care, for all intents and purposes. But I do listen.”

“You're an ass,” Billy said firmly, finally stepping into his own apartment from where he'd been standing in the doorway. “I can't believe I ever let you sleep on my couch.”

“I'm eye candy,” she said lasciviously, and then promptly shoved a biscuit in her mouth.

“Alright, so who the fuck is she and why is she staying with us?” Tommy asked lightly, though his voice betrayed how tense he was, no matter how comfortable he seemed. Billy was surprised.

“You didn't tell him?” he asked, rounding on Loki. Her mouth was, conveniently, stuffed full of buttered biscuits, and she shrugged, not bothering to chew. Billy sighed, and reasoned to himself that he had known who Loki was when he had allowed him into his home.

“Tommy, that's Loki.”

Tommy’s face flickered through a myriad of emotions before settling on a harsh, jaw setting sternness.

“So, you're the reason Billy tried to kill himself,” Tommy said tightly. Loki looked over at Billy, and now he was the one who's mouth was now filled with food, a biscuit he'd stolen when she wasn't paying attention.

“So we're still going with that version of the story, then,” Loki said, voice deceptively light. Billy knew instinctively that Loki was now going to both block him on instaglam and yamblr, and chew him out over text when they all went to bed. She turned to Tommy and shrugged, still looking falsely at ease and guiltless.

“I push people and manipulate them for a living. Suicide is something I'm particularly adept at reawakening. Billy was, however, already spiraling to a point of which I was not quite aware of. If it hadn't been me, it would have been Mother. Better the little push come from a friend, an ally, no?” she asked.

Tommy looked pissed. “You pushed a kid you knew was suicidal to suicide so that someone else wouldn't get the joy of it? Do you get how fucked that is?”

“I didn't know to what extent his trauma was,” Loki said sharply. “Yes, I told him this was his fault-- to an extent, it was. It was more the Miss America’s fault, as she wouldn't let me stop him, but it was also my fault. I didn't enjoy it. I know exactly what he felt like. But we've made our peace, to the point where he owes me a favour, which is why I'm here now.”

“What do you mean, you know--” Billy began slowly. Loki cut him off.

“We're talking about your suicide attempt, not mine,” she said. She looked vaguely uncomfortable, which was a strange look on someone Billy hadn't known could be uncomfortable.

“Right. We're going to, though,” he said firmly. Loki rolled her eyes. “Yes, Doctor Kaplan, we're going to sort through my three thousand years of trauma in your kitchen tonight. I could not be more riveted."

Billy snorted, but turned to Tommy, who looked a little lost.

“Tommy, you okay?” he asked softly. “I mean, Loki… she's been good to me, and she's helped me a lot. She's not all bad.”

He looked from Billy to Loki, then back, and then back again. Finally, he murmured, “You're fine with it, I'm fine with it. But don't expect me to trust her.”  
“I wouldn't dream of it,” Loki said coolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter to make up for the fact that i am a living disappointment lmao, who let me become a writer
> 
> anyways, follow me on tumblr @ mysticpotstickers.tumblr.com


	4. COEXIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short expositional chapter !!

Late that night, Loki sent out a text to Billy over a cup of tea, flicking his hair back and settling into the chair on his balcony.

 

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** i really am sorry, for driving you so close to the edge

 

It took a moment, but the three little dots appeared after a long while.

 

**[FROM: WIZ KID]** i know. i forgave u a long time ago for tht.

**[FROM: WIZ KID]** do u ever think we should just… idk, tell them? 

**[FROM: WIZ KID]** itd be easier on you

 

Loki snorted softly into his tea and tapped out a response.

 

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** you know why I did it. maybe that would be fine to tell them

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** whole “hate yrself, hate them” bit. quite “relatable”, no?

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** but no. they needn’t know the extent of your illness, or mine, or yr dmn insistence on “paying me back”.

 

**[FROM: WIZ KID]** well thx again for making sure i didnt pull the trigger. means a lot.

**[FROM: WIZ KID]** My hero.

 

He nearly spit out his drink, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from letting hysterical laughter slide out of his mouth.  _ Him?  _ What an ass of a child.

 

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** you must b more tired thn I imagined. bed, william. gd eve.

 

**[FROM: WIZ KID]** yeah, yeah. night Loki.

 

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** aww im a prpr noun in yr phone :)

**[FROM: LOKI CHARMS]** night kaplan.

 

* * *

 

 

So Loki was living with them.

 

It wasn’t as odd as it might have been, or could’ve been— Loki mostly kept to themself, left everyone else to their own devices— the only really weird things about them, other than the shapeshifting, the outfits, the strange, otherworldly bullshit they talked to themself about in the dead of the night sometimes, and the sheer amount of meat they consumed (if they’d been human, they’d have the meat sweats) was the times of night they came in and disappeared.

 

(“What do you even  _ do  _ when i’m gone, Loki?” Billy had asked one day, and Loki had merely shrugged and said cryptically, “Whatever needs to be done,” and then laughed with enough manic energy that Teddy had gently clapped a hand over his mouth until the noises subsided.

 

“That was… kind of fucking creepy,” he said lightly.

 

“Yes,” Loki agreed, smiling casually.

 

“You’re not going to stop doing it,” Teddy said.

 

“No,” he said, and that was that.)

 

Overall, however, the lives of the three regular residents of their little apartment didn’t change much at all.

 

Tommy didn’t want to admit it, but Loki sort of… fit, he guessed, with all of them. She had no issue with all with magic, obviously, idly commenting on Billy’s practice (sometimes helpful, sometimes not, though that seemed to be her general state of being), and, though he’d never tell, he and Teddy both appreciated someone who knew what Billy was talking about with magic. Billy was obviously happy about it— he and Loki were clearly better friends than either he or Teddy had really known about, and it was visible in all their interactions that they shared something unique to the two of them.

 

Loki also had no real conflicts with Tommy himself, though he wasn’t pleasant to her. She wasn’t fazed by his near-constant activity, never bothered him whenever he managed to immerse himself in his online class work, even often giving up the couch for him to sit there, though it was the only real space she ‘owned’ in the apartment, usually moving outside to the balcony or into the kitchen, and when he bothered to speak to her, she never forced him to slow down and, for the most part, only spoke condescendingly make half the time.

 

On top of that, she usually wrapped leftovers for him if he was gone around dinner; it was always good and always still warm (some charm or whatever she’d put on the bowls, he guessed? Their food hasn’t stayed warm like that before she’d gotten there, so it had to have been her), and after the first few weeks, he actually began to eat the plates left for him.

 

What did suck about Loki being there, however, was the amount of time the guy spent in the shower. Hours.  _ Hours.  _ It was fucking ridiculous, honestly.

 

So there it was: Billy, Teddy, and Tommy had a weird new roommate who wasn’t really much weirder than they were, who cooked and helped and stayed out of the way and kind of didn’t suck, for the most part.

 

Until their illness started showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in literally over a year Jesus g a w d lmao, I'll try to have a real update schedule if I catch anymore muse for this story-- I already know how I want it to end and what I want to happen in the story, but actually writing things is... a mess lmao.
> 
> Anyways, good luck to anyone dealing with finals or who has them coming up !! Hopefully I can post more of this story soon, but I won't promise anything, because I'm an asshole, but I also know who I am and if I promise anything it's not happening.


End file.
